Period 3 Study Hall
by xcorkx
Summary: Every things fine and dandy in the small world of Alfred Jones until he makes a huge mistake with a tutor of his, after a few minutes of rants and raves an insane bet arises and insanity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Alfred walked into his study hall. Looking around he easily spotted his small group of friends. This task wasn't exactly hard to do, they were by far the most mix and mashing group in the cafeteria (also the loudest many study and hall monitors claimed). cafeteria (also the loudest many study and hall monitors claimed). Plopping his stuff down on the table that stretched about half of the width of the room, several students looked up and scattered to other tables trying avoid the noise that would proceed once his iPod was shut off.

"Where's your gloves?"

"Hey isn't Matthew in this study hall?" He asked, ignoring the timid voice that came from the chair next to him.

"But I'm right here! I just asked you something!!!" He whimpered, exasperated. But this was a normal occurrence, it happened every class period and it was the third month of school, he thought people would have been able to pick him from the crowd (and apart from his brother) by now.

"He's right next to you," Another blonde pointed out, rolling his eyes. This was his normal role and the only reason Matthew felt like someone even cared he was there. (At this point he whispered, Thank you Francis but no one heard him.) "So where _did_ your gloves go?" He asked with the smile that most 15 year old girls used to request every detail be told when a similar topic arose.

"I wonder if the breakfast line is open, aru…." Another boy, the lonesome brunette at the table while staring at the doors that led to his holy grail, food. "I need something to drink with this…" He said and pulled out a Tupperware container full of food to the point where everyone was astonished he could actually close it without it spontaneously combusting sending food bits to rain upon the populous of the period 3 study hall.  
"But you ate in pre clac just a half an hour ago!!" Alfred said, pointing to the other two containers peaking out of his bag.

"That was a half an hour ago! I get hungry what do you expect me to do?! Just starve myself like a model or a starlet, aru?" He accused and stood up walking off acting like nothing happened.

"So… gloves!" Francis asked, smirking up at Alfred with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah! So uh… you know that British kid? He tutors me so I won't fail chem….. Again," He added after seeing the look on the others faces. "Well he was being his usual up tight stick – up –his-ass-self. SO I went up to him. Then he said 'ELLO!... Or something Britishy I wasn't really paying attention, but with my incredibly awesome skills we ended up swapping spit-"

"I thought you hated him." Matthew said after tapping Alfred's shoulder to catch his attention (which barely worked because everyone was convinced he was a ghost haunting the study hall or maybe the whole school) Francis rolled his eyes again at the sight of Yao who had returned with one of everything that the school offered which must have cost him a fortune in the long run.

"Yeah I don't! That's why I can't stop thinking about how weird it was," He exclaimed and pulled out a large book that was covered with a now tattered paper bag that had various doodle, some of him declaring how awesome he was to different people such as Gandhi who whole heartedly agreed. "I didn't even get anything done… chem wise. Now I'll just fail… again."

"Wait… he tutors you?" Matthew asked a bit loudly.  
"Unfortunately. He's such an annoying know it all! He keeps telling me I'm wrong, and not awesome!" He whined and pouted.

"Yes… such a strange thing for someone to do." Now whispering again after thinking about the student who hated his older brother charging up to beat him again after mistaking their faces, as much of the populous did.

"You should just calm down and have some breakfast!" The brunette suggested starting to unwrap one of the five muffins that stood before him.

"Okay then…. Yao can I please have-"

"No, I'm hungry. Go get your own muffins!" Yao snapped biting into one.

Sitting back in his chair, Alfred shook his head in defeat. There was no two ways about it. He was freaking out and wouldn't admit it but scared as well. He began to think of ways to correct the problem and nodded once he was satisfied.

"I have three option," He announced, catching not only his friends attention but the attention of others as well. "Option one – get a new tutor." Francis raised an eyebrow and shook his head disapprovingly, knowing how well he was doing in the class for a change.

"Let's face it, this kid can teach you. You don't want to get rid of him."

"Yeah you're right. So option two! Act like nothing ever happened…. Not gonna go down well. Okay so this next idea is awesome but it's a bit of a stretch!"

"Next what?" A pale smiling face asked sitting next to Yao, covered in what one would hope was red paint from his technical theater class. He snatched a muffin from Yao's pile and began to eat it, looking at Alfred expectantly.

"Hey Ivan… I kissed the British kid, that's all," He mumbled now almost ashamed of it and waited to see if any other questions arose before continuing with his idea. "I could date 'im." He said and shrugged it off knowing that the relationship wouldn't work out the way the most people had planned.

Francis snorted and chuckled to himself, shaking his head as if to dismiss the idea.

"It won't last."

"Wanna bet?" Alfred snapped, ready to take on the challenge head first as he usually did. (The last one resulting in the shouts of "GO ON HIT ME WITH THE BOARD! IT'LL BE AWESOME!", a few staples to his forehead and the nickname staple-face.)

"Yes, and why not all of us do it! One of us would turn away with one hell of a profit!" He said and pulled out a piece of papers, taking the bets and hiding it before a hall monitor walked over.

"Hi Staple-face," He said acknowledging the others presence with a nod and couldn't help but stare at Ivan who turned his head slowly to smile at him.

"I was in tech theater… it's paint." He said with an evil undertone.

"Uh… okay! Francis they need you in the assistant principals again." He said and the boy grabbed his backpack walking out of the study hall begrudgingly after whispering. 'Ask him out afterschool.' To Alfred who nodded, determined not to lose a cent.

**A/N AHHH IT'S CORK THE AUTHOR WHO'S LOSING HER HEAD FINISHING THIS CHAPTER! So I hope it's beneficial that it's done! And to all of you who (here comes the shameless plug!) are waiting on my collab with the awesome Spazzkitty it's coming along so keep your pants on! No really… keep them on it's weird if you don't. So! Comments, questions, requests? SEND 'EM MY WAY! CORK OUT!!**

**EDIT: The spacing is fixed for those of you who did not appreciate it, and some inconsistencies were fixed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Alfred jogged into study hall; a wad of paper was bunched up in his fist. He muttered to himself about a 'she-devil' and 'unfair grade' while he scanned the room for his friends, quickly shoving the paper into his pants pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked pushing through a crowd of people that surrounded Francis, handing him slips of paper eagerly.

"STAPLE-FACE! MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!!" An older, crotchety woman barked. (Everyone agreed she was one of those people who should have stopped teaching when the dinosaurs stopped roaming the earth.) Alfred muttered a few apologies and excuses before pulling Francis out from the middle of the crowd.

"What was that for? You know you have awful dry skin. You could sand Ivan's tech theater chair for him I'm sure he'd give you a few bucks for it…. I have this lotion if you want-"

"I don't want your lotion! But wouldn't it be awesome if…. WAIT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT YOU!! So why is everyone crowding around you? Don't tell me you-"

"I'm taking bets," He replied, looking over Alfred's shoulder to watch Matthew try to make his way to the table with a larger than normal freshman backpack slung over his shoulders. All the while Alfred was yelling and carrying on about how he didn't want anyone to leak it out. "Whatever…. I'll make them leave don't worry." He said distantly, now spacing out.

"You better." He said and pushed him forward to dismiss the people.

"Hey…." A girl said walking over to Alfred her brunette hair jumped up and down in sync with the skip in her step. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he'd seen her constantly hanging around with Arthur.

'_I am so screwed.'_ He thought, trying to think up of excuses for the bet, maybe blaming it on someone else would work best…. Francis would do, he was the one taking bets after all, right?!

"Hi… uh…" He said concentrating on remembering her name. "Liza?" He guessed, hoping that he wasn't wrong and making a fool of himself.

"Elizabeta," She supplied and leaned against the wall next to him. "I want you to know this is extremely wrong and an insult to my friend!"

_'Oh shit…_' Alfred thought, reflecting on her beating down the albino kid, Gilbert.

"So anyways I want in. Oh, and if you hurt him…" She trailed off and handed him a slip of paper. "Well that's my bet okay?!" He nodded and put it in his pocket.

"Uh... is that all you need?" He asked and she nodded waving goodbye while walking off.

Alfred went over to the table and sat down. He tried to shake the small bit of guilt tinged fear that felt like a lead weight in the bottom of his stomach and looked at France who was talking to Matthew while writing down the bets.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked overlooking Matthew again.

"Ma-… No one," He said and pushed a notebook forward. "These are the bets," He said and began to point out his favorite ones. "Look at Feliciano's." He pointed to one in large rather girly font that read: They'll be together forever!

"Is that a sticker of a happy sun?" Francis nodded and the two of them laughed.

"I think it adds a nice touch, personally." He said and Alfred took the time to read the list carefully making note of the names and dates.

"Wait, Matthew knows?"

"Yes I was here when we started this!" Matthew whined. (Which wasn't really doing much and didn't matter since he was ignored by Francis and Alfred couldn't hear him as per usual.)

"Yes. He was here yesterday."

"AWESOME!"

"Uh… I guess so…."

"Not that! They're serving Hamburgers for lunch!" He shouted pointing to the neon sign that displayed the day's choices of lunch. Yao sat down, dumping his usual breakfast down watching it scatter across the table and peoples homework before picking what he wanted and gathering it up again. He reached over to grab a Bagel on the very edge of the table and looked at Alfred's pocket.

"What's in your pocket, aru?" He asked, sitting back down and hunting for a knife and cream cheese amongst the metaphorical rubble.

"My chem quiz… I got an F I don't understand why," He grumbled, taking it out of his pocket and smoothing it out for them to look at. "Oh… Elizbeta's bet." He said and flicked the slip of paper France's way.

"Who do you have?" Francis asked, eyebrow raised. "With a tutor in AP physics B I'd think you could manage to scrape up a C." He commented smugly and wrote the bet down in the notebook quickly putting it away before any teacher could see.

"I have the she-devil Ms. Wilkinson." He said bitterly and instantly the other three frowned.

"I have her…" Matthew said and Francis shot him a look of sympathy and mouthed 'I can help you… study.' A suggestive smile spreading across his face which made Matthew blush and look at the table to try to erase the image from his memory.

"I had her, aru. After the first unit test it's all open not for your quizzes, aru."

"Why's that?" Ivan asked calmly with his usual off kilter smile, sitting down next to Yao. Looking at the food like a girl would for homecoming dresses.

"Everyone fail it and she got all huffy over it, aru."

"I didn't fail anything of hers… I actually got the highest score on everything." He commented calmly taking a muffin. Yao frowned but didn't say anything.

"How? No one ever passes those things!" Francis asked a little afraid of the answer.

"I just became very… persuasive." He said grinning like the Cheshire Cat as if he were taking a stroll down memory lane. Everyone around him nodded and scooted away an inch or two.

"So how'd it go?" Francis asked desperate for a subject change.

"Oh it went awesome! I just asked him and my epic charm must have won him over 'cause then he accepted. Oh and then I went to McDonalds to get 3 Big Macs…. Best celebration ever." He grinned.

"Aww that's so sweet! And funny!"

"Feliciano…. Why are you here," The old woman snapped. "Get out and get to class!"

"But, Mrs. S I want to congratulate Alfred on being brave!" He said and charged at the table (as far as charging goes for him) attempting to tackle him.

"I wasn't brave, I was awesome." Alfred smirked, dodging Feliciano who ran into the table sending paper and foodstuffs flying.

"Yes you were," He replied and smiled sunily when he saw the spiral notebook that fell to the page with his bet on it. "I'm gonna win you know. Cause you will be together forever!" He exclaimed and looked over when a hall monitor called out his name as well as a loud 'Staple-face!' Leaving the cafeteria he wondered about why the lead weight wouldn't leave.

**A/N Cork here! The author who climbed out of the pit of insanity to bring this feature presentation to you! So I survived the second chapter without being eaten by The Crucible and being sick trying to get it out to y'all! So what'll happen next? Giant panda's attack, Alfred being found out, Yao finally not getting food stolen? WHO KNOWS! **


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Alfred trudged over to the table, he sniffled and plopped down. Coughing loudly he put his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"You look like death…" Francis commented, frowning slightly and moved away. He looked at his friend who moved his head slightly to glare at him. Unfortunately the effect was lost when he sneezed with all his might, mumbling an 'ow' after words.

"Yeah I know…" He rasped and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up. "The whole team's got a cold, except for the damn freshman QB. He should just get sick and suffer like the rest of us!" Alfred whined and hacked away, barely attempting to catch his cough, clearly not caring if anyone got sick from him or not.

"Yeah… maybe you should have stayed home," Francis said and put his hands on his lap avoiding the germs as much as he could. "I mean most of the football team is home and you've chosen to infect the school. If you don't do it on your own I'm sure a teacher will make you."

"I need to come for chem…. If I don't pull a high C in that class I'm off the team," He said and sighed. "But of course Matthew got to stay home because that weird guy threatened to beat him up again because he thought he was me! Can't my mom just side with me for once?"

"Surprised you remembered he even existed today."Francis remarked, honestly surprised. There weren't many days when Alfred, let alone anyone in the school remembered Matthew's existence besides him. He always felt bad about this. It's not like he never tried to get noticed.

"I sneezed in his oatmeal and he freaked out then mom yelled at me…."

"Oh…" Francis nodded and pulled out a fat daily planner. "So I made a group on face book for this. You need to fill out what happens so I can update it."

"Is it one of those secret ones?" He asked, taking the book with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes. No one but the people in it can see it. I also coded the name just in case," He smiled, pulling out his cell phone. "Feliciano wants to double his bet… and tell us his lit teacher looks mad at him and he wonders why."

Alfred rolled his eyes and took out a pen. He clicked it open and looked for the correct date.

'Thursday, November 5th 2009:

Last night nothing notable happened. I went to get Chem help and get my quiz back.' He shoved it towards Francis, his hand writing almost illegible and hoping he wasn't going to be bothered until he would have to write more. There was about an eighth of the half a page for the day with his writing on it. Francis looked up giving him the look that always made him look back on to his childhood and think about the angry librarians that showed up in cartoons when the characters went to the library 75% of the time.

"You can't just give me that! Do you think that the people in the group will leave you alone if that's all they see on the page. You two are an item already so start spilling your guts." He said obviously getting upset with the lack of enthusiasm over the ordeal.

"Fine, I don't see what the need for more is all about. Why can't they just appreciate what I give them?" He snapped, taking it back he glared at it.

'Then I got an insane amount of texts w/-'

"Don't cut off words it'll look bad and it's tacky."

'WITH (there you go Francis now leave me the hell alone about it) bets. Arthur got upset over it and claimed that it was taking up my time and "ruining my studies" Then I had to go home. Nothing happened, okay?'

"There now that's all you're getting. I feel like shit walking." He snapped and rummaged through his back pack for a tissue settling on using his sleeve halfway through and slumped back down dropping his backpack with a loud thump.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Where're Yao and Ivan?"

"P.E. So you've forgotten about it again," A nod. "You actually got your chem work done," Another nod. "Wow… or did you just trick poor Arthur into it?" A third nod.

"I told him it was extra credit. He practically did the whole damn thing no questions asked. But it was weird… cause I felt bad about it later… or that was just me getting sick," He sighed and crossed his arms on the table, resting his forehead where they met. "I'm gonna go home early I think. Maybe the spawn of Satan will give me a break for once." He mused in foolish hope.

"Yeah I don't think so, not if you act the way you do around me in her class. " Francis teased with a smirk.

Alfred rolled his eyes but kept quiet. There was always an expectation of him. He had to be the goofball who was always smiling. Being obnoxiously loud and other peoples source of amusement.

"I'm not. I'm quiet and respectful in there okay?" He snapped. Something in the back of his mind nagged at him, it was Arthur. Why, why was he always in his thoughts nagging him? 'Is he secretly my conscious coming to yell at me about not doing what I should?' He asked himself and closed his eyes again.

"Jesus Christ, just asking." Francis said and looked over to the seat where Matthew had always sat, like if he stared at it hard enough the quiet boy would appear and save him from Alfred's second phase of being sick which he found much like the five stages of grief. Denial and anger were down now all that was left was bargaining, depression and acceptance.

"Yeah I know… I would just sell my soul to get better and play in the game tonight. Do you know who we're playing?"

"No…"

"A division one team. It'd be so intense I –" He continued to hack up a lung.

"Staple face," The study hall monitor barked. "Go to the nurse!" Alfred looked over at Francis and gave him a look like 'mom's gonna kill me' and picked up his stuff, leaving.

**A/N Cork here! Apolgizing in advance for… NaNo WriMo. Yes yes this means a hiatus for all my stuff. If I'm in a position where I have some free time I'll try to get stuff done. So on that note here's the third chapter and what is this I suspect… MURDER? No… no wait… it's just guilt. Till next time Cork OUT!**


	4. Authors Note

A note from the author:

So if you enjoy this story you'll be pissed. I just can't find the inspiration for it anymore and it's honestly gotten to the point where it's like pulling teeth. I'm terribly sorry for misleading you for a while. Though, if I ever get the inspiration it'll come back. I promise.


End file.
